The Andalite Chronicles: Loren's POV
by PeleAmelika
Summary: Chapters edited and new chappie as of 01-05. This is TAC in it's entirety, but in Loren's POV. PG for some language. Constructive criticism is always welcome in my book.
1. TAC timeline: Prequel

A/N: Hi, I'm back again after a whole year, can you believe it? I'm editing all of my chapters and once I'm done with that, I'll update a new chapter.

**The Andalite Chronicles: In Loren's POV**

**Chapter one: (TAC time line: A few weeks before TAC takes place)**

Prologue

On a day that seemed like any other, Loren Hunter was walking alongside the river that ran a couple hundred yards away from her house. She never could have imagined that her life was about to change forever, yet not change at all, in the next couple of minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"R. E. S. P. E. C. T, find out what it means to me! R. E. S. P. E. C. T., takin' care of T.C.B." I belted out as I walked along my river. _Man, Aretha Franklin was something! Wish that I could sing like that_. It was a mid-afternoon summer day and I had nothing better to do than to walk in the sun and soak in its warmth, something I certainly had no objections to doing.

I was so busy singing that I didn't notice a huge shadow that started to descend over me. I finally noticed it because it blocked out the sun, taking away my sunlight. I looked upwards to see what could be blocking it, but I couldn't see anything.

"Weird. Some kinda eclipse?" _Nah, it would've been all over the news this morning if that had been the case_. I continued looking upwards and I swear I felt a heavy, warmwindsweep overme. Not the normal kind of wind though, it felt as though it was coming from a helicopter.

I started to walk a little faster, away from the wind. "I know I should've gone to the movies today."

BOOM!

Theshock of the noisemade me trip over my own feet. Iimmediatelyleaped up, adrenaline pumping, and spun around, trying to locate the source of the noise,but didn't see anything out of the ordinary."Who's there?!" I shouted.Nothing answered. The woods were nowdeathly quiet. All the chirping sounds of the birds and sounds ofthe other animals were gone.Only thesounds of the rushing water of the river remained.

"Just go home, Loren, go home. GO!" I told myself, but quietly.

But I couldn't, my feet were planted down in the ground. My mind was screaming for me to get the hell out of there, but I felt that I had to stay. Whatever it was that was coming, I would see it.

Then, out of nowhere, I saw a giant cockroach scuttle out from the trees towards me. "Oh my god!" _Okay, I've seen it, now I can run!_

I started to run, but then something else caught my eye. It looked like a gray animal that had four legs. It made some squeaky noises and had something that looked like one of those phasers that you see on Star Trek.

I stopped, staring at it. Again, I felt this incredibly big urge like I had to stay. I had to stay. When my departed senses came back, I started to run away again, but the gray thing pointed its gun at me and I saw a flash of green light.

TSSEEEWWW!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly came into consciousness, the darkness fading and I opened my eyes, but immediately closed them again because of the brightness. Instead, I tried to get up but I was tied down onto something. My eyes flashed opened and I cried out, "What the hell is happening?! Get me out!" Memories flashed by, a green light, giant cockroach, the warm wind--

Agiant cockroach came into the room and scuttled towards me.

"AHH!!! Get away!" Help! Somebody, help me!!!!"

"It's no use."

It was a voice, a human voice. _Oh, bless you God!_

"Who are you? Please, help me!" I cried out. I struggled against whatever was holding me down but it was no use.

"They'll untie you soon, they just wanted to look you over without you struggling for awhile."

"What's happening? Where am I? Who are you?" My voice was still high in fear and nervousness but I was slowly regaining control of myself.

"My name is Hedrick, and we've been kidnapped by aliens." His voice seemed to have a dull edge to it, as though he almost didn't care.

"What?! This is serious shit! You have to get us out of here!"

Hedrick laughed. "'Get us out of here'? Sure, that would be a good thing to do, if we could!"

I was starting to dislike this guy. "Are you sure we've been kidnapped by aliens? Maybe it's all a mistake." _Yeah, that was it. Wake up, Loren!_

He scoffed again. "Yeah, sure, these giant cockroaches and gray four-legged animals sure aren't aliens and those windows over there sure aren't showing outer space."

My mind was reeling. Was it true? Had I actually been kidnapped by some extraterrestrial? Of course I'd believed that there was other sentient life out there, but I didn't expect them to come kidnap me! _Oh, my god. What about Mom? She's gonna go crazy._

"Oh, my god."

"Yeah, that's right. We've been kidnapped by aliens who are taking us away. Might as well wave bye-bye to Earth while you still can." Hedrick sounded bitter and who wouldn't? But the fact that he was giving up so soon was insufferable.

"Hedrick, where are you? I can't see you." My head was held down as well and I could move it just barely.

"I'm in a cage a couple of feet behind you."

"Have you tried unlocking it? Can you get out?"

"Uh, no. There's no chance, girl."

Then a pair of the gray-legged creatures came in. They seemed to have some sort of intelligence as they seemed to be talking in a different language. The giant cockroach just scuttled about doing nothing, as far as I could tell.

As they came near me, I shuddered. I couldn't help it. "Hey, untie me!" I called to them. They squeaked a bit more in their language and came forward. One stroked my side. "Hey! Stop that! What the hell do you think you're doing?! In my world, that's pretty damn close to molesting!"

Despite my anger, they ignored it and talked once more. After a discussion of squeaks and tweets, they undid the straps to the thing I was on. As soon as they did, I jumped up and made a dash for an exit.

TSEEEWWW!

"OW!!!" One of them had gotten me with that phaser thing in my left leg and I couldn't move it anymore. I crumpled to the ground.

"See? I told you there was no use in fighting them."


	2. TAC timeline KA's version: ch 3 thru 4

**The Andalite Chronicles: In Loren's POV: Chapter 2**

**(Timeline in JK's book: Aproximately Ch. 3 through Ch. 4)**

**Chapter Two**

"Uhhh." I was waking up. "Mom? Are you there?"

"Not likely. We're still kidnapped by aliens," a mocking voice said.

"What?!" I sat up way too quickly. My head spun, butI recognized the truth in the person's voice. "No," I groaned. "I thought it was all a dream."

But it wasn't.I saw that I wassittingup in a cage that looked like it was from the zoo for wildanimals. Itsbars didn't look like they were made of metal, but looked strong. "What happened to me?" I asked the guy in the cage with me.

"They shot you because you were trying to escape." He added an afterthought. "Duh."

My memory came back in full and I remembered this guy was a jerk before I got knocked out. "Hey, what's your problem? You know, we've been kidnapped by aliens and the least you could do is try to have a better attitude than just giving up."

"Well, if you didn't notice, we're in a cage and your ideas of running away sure proved to be great, didn't they?"

This guy was starting to really piss me off. But I had better things to do, I had to keep it cool. _Don't worry about him, Loren, worry about how to get the hell out of here._

I looked around the room. There wasn't much to see. There were some of those giant cockroaches skittering around, but they looked like they were trying to clean. They looked almost comical with their little machines that could've been something like a vacuum cleaner.

I sighed. There really wasn't much I could do. I grabbed the bars to test their strength, but were too strong to bend with human hands.

I sat down, a bit dejected and tried to think of the possibilities of escaping. Nothing seemed to pan out though. Maybe the guy was right. Maybe we were doomed to stay with these aliens forever and we might as well get used to it.

_NOOO! You are NOT going to give up, Loren. Whatever happens, there is ALWAYS hope, no matter the situation. Just stick with it. _I sighed. That conscience of mine could get annoying sometimes, but it was right.

I started to stand up to test my legsand some of the gray aliens came in the room. They pressed something ona thing that looked like a blackremote controller and the bars on the cage suddenly disappared! It was really weird but before I could react, they pointed their gun things at me.

I held up my hands."Fine, fine, okay, you got us. I really don't want you to shoot me again, okay?"

The guy got up as well. I saw him clearly for the first time. He looked just a bit older than me and wasn't that bad looking. _Now if only he wasn't such a jerk._

Anyway, the gray aliens jerked their guns at the door, indicating that we were to go first and they would follow behind us, with one of the aliens leading us. We followed them through corridors with curved walls. It was like I was in the inside of an egg. We finally came to a room that was full of glowing equipment. It looked like some sort of control room because their were some more gray aliens at what looked like a console.

BOOOOOM!

The ship rocked sideways, like an earthquake. I stayed steady on my feet by grabbing onto one of the aliens, but thealiens fell down, some of them dropping their weapons in the process.I immediately grabbed one of their guns that hadskittered on the ground.

"Ha! Who's in charge now?"

The aliens got to their feet and looked at each other dumb-founded, as though they couldn't believe I got one of their guns. "Yeah, how does that feel, Mr. Alien? Shoulda stayed on Mars now, shouldn't you have? One move and I'll shoot this at you and we'll see how YOU like it!"

I glanced around, looking for the other guy, and he had been knocked into the doorway of the control room. I could see that he was bleeding from a cut on one of his temples, but I couldn't go to him just yet since the alienswere between him and I.

I stood there for a few seconds, wondering what I should do. Just as I was about to say something else to the gray aliens,two other aliens came through the door, stepping over the guy.

They weren't like the grayaliensor the giant cockroaches, but looked like some kind of a centaur. They were blue and looked exactly like a centaur except that they had a tail that looked like a scorpian's tail.

Well, whatever they were, I had the weapon now and they weren't about to take it from me. "Freeze, horse-boy. One move and I pull the trigger. I don't know what this gun will do, but I'm willing to bet that you won't like it."

The gray aliens talked in their language to the horse things. I tensed, ready for an attack if one came.

Um . . . whoever you are . . . whatever you are, don't fire that weapon. Put it down,> came this voice in my head.

"Yeah, right. Hey. Hey, wait a minute! I can hear you in my head, but you're not really talking." What was this new creature?

I am in charge here. Drop the weapon!>

Did this thing think I was stupid? "Uh-uh. Nope. I don't think so, horse-boy. I'm tired of being kidnapped and dragged off by giant cockroaches and little green men from Mars." If this thing thought that I was about to give up my freedom this easily, he was dead wrong.

Excuse me, but we are here to rescue you,> the other blue horse said.

Exactly. What these Skrit Na have done to you is wrong. That's why we captured this ship.>

I was confused. Were they really trying to help us or was this just some other alien ploy to get me to give up the gun?

What little green men? They aren't green. The Na are gray.>

I narrowed my eyes at them, trying to look intimidating. Best to exaggerate a bit and see if they're really trying to help me or are really on the gray aliens side. "I'd already captured this ship before you two came along. Me and the other guy. And we're just kids, which shows you that these Martian jerks aren't all that tough. He's in the back, knocked out. The other guy, I mean. But I grabbed this gun away from Twinkie there."

I waited, seeing if they would argue with that version, thus telling me that they weren't really trying to rescue me.

Well, we don't mean you any harm. How about this idea? You can keep the Dracon beam, just don't point it anyone.>

Maybe they really were just trying to help me out. "It's called a Dracon beam, huh? What's it do?"

It fires an energy beam which causes an exceedingly painful death. Which is why we'd really prefer it if you didn't fire it.>

Aliens with a sense of humor! "Oh. A phaser. Like on that old Star Trek show. I can't believe they took that off the air. Now it's just on reruns." I was stalling a bit, trying to figure out whether to trust them or not.

If you come with us, we'll treat you well. And we will return you to your home planet.>

"Earth?" I asked.

Is that the name of hte third planet in this system?>

"Yeah," I said.

And are you an Earther?>

"Human. That's what we are: humans. Me and the other guy." One of the blue-horses went over to one of the consoles and looked like he was taking information out of it.

And we are Andalites. My name is Elfangor. This is Arbron,> Elfangor said.

"You look like centaurs, only with scorpian tails. And the extra eyeballs on top of your heads . . ." I sighed. _They seem pretty friendly. And if they werereally lying to me, at least I'd be in better company than those gray alien creatures. What did he call them? Sktrichy Nas?_ Still, I hesitated as I handed over the gun to Elfangor.

Thank you,> Elfangor said.

_Might as well give my introductions._ "My name is Loren. This is all kind of amazing. Most humans don't even believe in aliens. Unless I'm dreaming." A part of me still wanted this to just be a dream where I could wake up and go back to living my regular life.

Do humans dream?> Elfangor asked. He seemed surprised.

"I do. Every night."

So do I. But I guess we have very different dreams.> Elfangor said.

I smiled. "Maybe." But dreams all have the same root feelings, don't they? "Maybe not."


	3. TAC timeline KA's version: ch 7

The Andalite Chronicles: In Loren's POV  
(KA's TAC timeline: aproximately chapter 7)  
  
A/N: Well, here it is,,,,btw, I've updated ch. 1 a bit because when I re-read it, it was terrible! So I made a few tweaks here and there. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Elfangor dropped Chapman and I off at the "holding room." I will be back soon, after my debriefing.  
  
"But what's going to happen to us?" I asked.  
  
You'll be taken back to your planet as soon as possible, don't worry, Elfangor said with some reassurance.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it." No guesses to who that was.  
  
As soon as Elfangor left, I turned on Chapman. "Hey, man, what's your problem? They're willing to take us back home and all you've done is complain since we got here. You might want to show some gratitude at least!"  
  
"I don't need to explain my reasons to you, girl," he said with this just infuriating air of seniority.   
  
I was starting to reply with some pretty nasty words, but I stopped as I realized that was probably what he wanted. Trying to provoke me. For what though? Just to be a dumb-ass? No, that wasn't it. As smart-alecky as Chapman was, he wasn't stupid. He was far from that, as I grudgingly admitted. Maybe that was just his normal lifestyle, had a chip on his shoulder permanently. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to let him get the better of me. 'He who conquers you angers you' came to mind.   
  
While I was thinking about this, another Andalite came in. Come with me. We are about to dock off of the StarSword on docking bay 7. He was bigger than Arbron and Elfangor and seemed a lot older. He had some scars on his body from which I'm guessing came from battles. What kind of battles could those be? Man, if Vietnam was bad, wonder what an interstellar war could be like!  
  
Chapman didn't say anything as we were led along to this "docking bay 7." When we got there, inside of it was this ship, bigger than the ship that Elfangor and Arbron took us over here, but much smaller than the ship we were on right now. It had something that looked like a tail arched overhead, just like an Andalite. Must be some kind of weapon?  
  
When I turned around, Elfangor and Arbron appeared. Elfangor looked star-struck looking at the ship, as though he had met one of Hollywood's movie stars.   
  
I see you like my toy, Aristh, the older Andalite said.   
  
It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Like . . . like a work of art, said Elfangor, still in awe of it.  
  
I designed her myself. I call her the Jahar. It's my wife's name. Wife? Somehow, it didn't occur to me that aliens could have wives, but I guess that made sense, didn't it?   
  
Prince Alloran, what is our mission? Arbron asked.   
  
The old Andalite seemed to sigh, but said, We are to take these two aliens back to their planet, erase their recent memories, and rejoin the StarSword whenever we can.  
  
What?!   
  
Transport work. Elfangor said with an undertone of a sneer.  
  
"Excuse me? Erase my memory? No one is erasing my memory!" I said indignantly. Who did these aliens think we were? Children?  
  
It's necessary, Elfangor said. Your civilization is not ready for what you've encountered. If you go back to your Earth, you'll have to have all of this erased.  
  
I looked at Chapman. Maybe he was right. Maybe these Andalites were bad news after all. He snorted. I thought he would make another snide comment, but he didn't.   
  
Let's move, arisths. Load the aliens. The captain wants to go to Z-space in five minutes from now, and by then we have to be well clear of the Dome ship. Your personal belongings have already been brought from your quarters.  
  
He was talking as though we were just baggage. As though we didn't have thoughts and feelings as much as they did. I felt like resisting, but what could I do? Nothing, but follow them onto the ship and hope that no brain damage or anything like that would occur when they "erase" my memory.  
  
We walked up the ramp onto the ship. Nobody seemed to be in a good mood. When we got on board, Alloran moved the ship to outer space. As we moved out away from the dome ship, I looked out the window and gasped. "Oh, my god! That's Saturn!" There was no mistake about it, with those beautiful rings around it. The dome ship looked much smaller in comparison and as we watched, its engines glowed a blue and it blew away faster and faster.  
  
"Faster-than-light travel? It's physically impossible!" said an astonished Chapman.  
  
True. But Z-space travel doesn't involve going fast. It involves tunneling through anti-space, what we call Zero-space, and then back into the normal universe at another point, said Arbron.  
  
"But I suppose you Andalites keep the secret to yourselves, eh?" Chapman said mockingly.   
  
Not always. Once we shared it. The result was the Yeerk Empire that threatens all decent species. Be glad you are safe on your simple planet, alien. The galaxy is not a happy place to be anymore, Alloran said.  
  
The Yeerk Empire? By his tone, it obviously wasn't something to be happy about. Maybe that's there where Alloran got those scars.   
  
Make the aliens comfortable, arisths, Alloran said.  
  
Prince, afterward, may I use your ship's computers? asked Arbron. I have a copy of the Skrit Na download and I thought I spotted something strange.  
  
An exo-datologist, eh? Huh? The new ideal: warrior, scientist, artist. It's not enough to be a fighter anymore, eh? They want a gentler, more balanced, more intellectual sort of a warrior nowadays. Alloran said savagely. He seemed bitter.  
  
I guess so, War-Prince Alloran. I mean, that's what they teach us, anyway, said Arbron who looked pretty uncomfortable.  
  
Alloran seemed to stare into space for a bit, then said, The Electorate wants war without slaughter. They want a clean, neat, honorable war. Fools. Elfangor and Arbron looked shocked. I guess you're not suppose to bad-mouth the Andalite government, ta China.  
  
Sir . . . the computer? asked Arbron.  
  
What? Oh, yes. The computer. Why not? Use it all you like. We're in for a long, boring ride.  
  
A silence settled over all of us, while Alloran headed towards the helm. Elfangor started to lead us to our quarters while we sat with these unnamed tensions.  
A/N: Well, like, no like? Tell meh! Sorry that I've gotten this out pretty late for Sunday (it's around 8pm my time), but hope y'all like it. Thoughts? Criticisms? 


	4. TAC timeline KA's version: ch 8

The Andalite Chronicles: In Loren's POV  
  
(KA's timeline: approximately chapter 8)  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating, the past few months have had points where it was basically hell in my life, especially around the point where I last updated for this story. Then, alas, I totally forgot about it until the other day. Woe is me! I promise to start again, updating at LEAST once a week, but probably more because it's summer and I've got more time on my hands. Well, you know the deal, tell me if ya like it/hate it, etc, but puh-lease, constructive criticism, no flaming. Thankees!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After Alloran's initial talk with Elfangor and Arbron, he headed over to the control area and stayed there for the most part during the next few days. He brooded over there and became withdrawn, at least to us. Arbron wasn't exactly Mr. Party animal either, as he used the computer (though it looked less like our computers than imaginable, ours are huge and from I've heard, we used things like keyboards to enter information)  
  
Since Chapman seemed determined to have as little contact as possible with me, I spent the days with Elfangor, the only being who didn't ignore me. We talked at length about each other's daily life on our planets. Elfangor seemed incredulous when I said that people didn't fall over that often, saying that without tails, it should've been that we had no balance.   
  
"I guess we're just a bunch of gymnasts compared to you. Oh man, if only you could see our gymnasts at the Olympics!" I said.  
  
Gymansts?  
  
"They're people who can do all sorts of things, like acrobatics." Elfangor still seemed confused. "Well, I don't know, like cartwheels and things." Elfangor was still obviously confused. "Well, here, I can show you a cartwheel, it's one of the more basic things that gymnasts can do, though mind you, I'm not very good."  
  
I stood up, took a deep breath, and did something that vaguely resembled a cartwheel. This is why baseball's my thing, NOT gymnastics, I thought.  
  
Nevertheless, Elfangor looked extremely surprised. That's very impressive! Can all of you humans do that feat?  
  
I laughed. "Elfangor, put it this way, I'm one of the worst people for doing this."  
  
It seemed as though every little bit of movement I could do amused and amazed him. I mean, when Chapman and I first sat down on the ships floor, he started laughing, as though it was funny. Well, I guess when you think about it, our horses don't sit on the floor like we do either, and they're as close-looking to the Andalites as we have on Earth. Even just eating was strange for them. I guess they didn't belive Chapman when he said that we ate with out mouths, so when we asked for something to eat, they had to give us some sort of liquid rations.  
  
These are used for Andalites who are to weak to walk. Eflangor explained.  
  
I tried the liquid, and for being grass, it wasn't half bad. Better than the crap that they give us in the cafeteria, anyway.  
  
As we neared Earth, I explained the major features to Elfangor. "The brown-and-green parts are land. The blue is ocean. Water. See the bright white at the bottom? That's ice. It's called Antarctica. It's very cold."  
  
What sort of ice? Frozen carbron dioxide? Methane? asked Elfangor.  
  
"Water. Just frozen water." Frozen methane? I laughed a little inside my head; if that were true, with all the global warming, we'd be dead by now!  
  
Ah. Of course. That would make sense. And where do you live?  
  
"Well, see that continent up there? The one on the upper left part of the planet? See where the line between night and day is? Almost right on that line." I bit my lip; I was starting to get pretty homesick. "My mom must be dying from worry. I've been gone for four days already." Don't cry Loren, you'll be there soon, I told myself. But I couldn't help it, my eyes started to water.  
  
Yes, but soon you will be home. Then she won't worry anymore. Maybe she won't have to die.  
  
Despite myself, I smiled. "That's just an expression. Do you have a mother at home? Does she worry about you?" I asked.  
  
Elfangor seemed to hesitate, but then went on. I guess she does. My father doesn't, though. He was in the military, too, when he was young. Of course we had peace then. I guess maybe they do worry I'll get hurt or whatever.  
  
Were all dads alike in that they just didn't care after they came back from the military? "We just had a war," I said. "That's . . . that's what happened to my dad. He was in it. He didn't get killed or anything. But he kind of . . . I don't know. After he came back I guess he couldn't cope with reality. So he left." I sighed at the painful memory. After he left, it was just mom and I and I'll never forget how different he was after he came back from the war. It was like a whole different person; gone were the smiles and the hugs that he had given me before he left, gone were the laughs and the jokes. I missed him so much.  
  
You have wars? But you don't have space travel. Who do you fight?  
  
Before I could answer, Chapman entered the room and answered. "We fight each other," he said, winking his eye. "So, Loren,, Daddy went nutso, huh? Another whacked-out 'Nam vet? I guess some guys can't take it."  
  
That arrogant bastard! What did he know about going to war? He was still a minor! Before I could give him a piece of my mind, however, Alloran spoke.  
  
Have you been in a wawr, human?  
  
"Me? No. Of course not. That war's over," said Chapman, smirking. I wanted to punch him.  
  
Then be quiet, fool. Those who have been to war understand. Those who have not have no opinion worth hearing. Alloran looked at me then. Even those who return from war may never really come home.  
  
Chapman shrugged, but I could tell he was a bit unnerved by what Alloran said. Serves him right, the piece of crap. I found though, that my anger had somewhat subsided and realized that it probably wouldn't be a good thing if I decided to punch Chapman here and now. I sighed again.   
  
Deciding to change the subject, I said, "Anyway . . . tell me this. When you erase my memory, I won't remember any of this? Not even you?" Elfangor looked away, looking guilty. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. You're taking us home. And you saved us from those Skritchy Noses," trying to make a feeble joke.  
  
Skrit Na, Elfangor corrected.  
  
"I know. It was a joke. Maybe not a very funny joke, I guess."  
  
Ah. Humor. Yes, Arbron does that sometimes.  
  
"But not you?"  
  
I guess I'm not very funny.  
  
I tossed my head. "That's okay. I like serious guys. I guess if my memory is going to be erased, it won't hurt if I ask questions. So. How come you don't have mouths?"  
  
Chapaman joined the conversation. "Loren, how can he answer that question? He doesn't have a mouth. We do. Why do WE have mouths? Stupid question. I have a better question."  
  
Well excuse me! God, this guy was starting to grind my nerves again. Did he take some sort of sick pleasure in annoying the hell out of me?  
  
"Look, Elfangor, maybe we got off to a bad start, you and me," Chapman said. "I wasn't in a great mood, you know? (Really? I thought sarcastically) But hey, you guys are really missing out on something here. Do you have any idea how much money we could get for this technology on Earth? I mean, you could ask for anything!"  
  
What, he wanted to make some sort of deal with the Andalites?  
  
Elfangor laughed. What would we do with Earth money?  
  
Shrugging, Chapman said, "Okay, forget money. How about power? We could snap our fingers and have all the presidents and prime ministers on Earth waiting on us. We could rule."  
  
Us? We? Chapman wanted to take over Earth? Figures. Luckily, Elfangor put an end to it. We're Andalites, not Yeerks. We aren't interested in ruling other species.  
  
"Ah. Well, that's good, I guess. Yeah, that's a good thing. But we could bring peace to Earth. No more wars." Say, now that wouldn't be a bad idea. Except for the fact that it was probably impossible. We've had wars ever since we have existed.  
  
Okay. That's it. That's it. Elfangor! called Arbron. Elfangor went to go see what he wanted.  
  
Ignoring Chapman, I pressed my face against the window again, looking out at Earth. We were almost there. Then I'd be home. At least I got kidnapped during the summer, instead of during the school year. I'd have to make up a ton of work. Man, I hope this thing doesn't get too big when we come back. I don't know what the hell I'm going to say to mom when I come home. Then again, my memory'll be erased. Maybe they'll just assume that I was mugged or something.  
  
Alloran! Prince Alloran! Sir, you should see this, called Elfangor. He sounded nervous. What was going on?   
  
I headed over to the computer where the Andalites were. All I could see was a big white ball that had been pulled up from one of Egypt's pyramids. What was significant about that? "Hey, what's the matter with you guys?" I asked. "You all look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
The Time Matrix! I thought it was just a myth, said Arbron. The time what?  
  
The second Skrit Na ship! yelled Elfangor. The Skrit Na dug it up. They have it aboard the second ship, the one that escaped into Zero-space!  
  
Okay. So? What was so important about this time thing? Was it some sort of a time machine?  
  
The Time Matrix! Hidden for fifty thousand years, and now dug up by the Skrit Na. The deadliest weapon in all of galactic history . . . and no one but us to go and get it back, said Alloran with his eyes alight with fire. Elfangor! Arbron! Get back on that Skirt Na computer log, both of you. We need to know where that second ship ran to! NOW!  
  
He turned towards us. I apologize, aliens, but we cannot take you straight back to your planet. There is no time to waste. The existence of the entire galaxy is at stake!  
  
I was stunned. The entire galaxy at stake? All I wanted to do was go home!  
  
A/N: Like, no like? It was kind of hard getting back into character for Loren since I haven't written for her in so long, so apologies on that. 


	5. TAC timeline KA's version: ch9

The Andalite Chronicles: Loren's POV  
  
(KA's timeline: Approximately chapter 9) A/N: Well, here I am again, a new chapter,,,,early too! Well, you guys deserve it, after the whole long break that I gave you guys. I've been re- reading TAC again to think about what I'm going to do with Loren, because pretty soon she's going to be all by herself with that nasty Chapman. You know the deal, constructive criticism,,,,,etc,,,,oh, and also, if you're a Harry Potter fan, I'm starting another fanfic based on OOTP, with a twist, check it out if you have a mind to,,,,  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Elfangor and Arbron worked feverishly at the computer, looking for where that Skrit Na ship went to. Before long, they found where it was headed, and Alloran took the ship back into what was that called? Z space? Something like that.  
  
Chapman and I sat down on the grass in deep thought, or at least that was what I was doing. What was going to happen to us? What was this time thing? Was it going to be dangerous, getting whatever this thing was?  
  
I looked up at the three Andalites. They were silent, yet their expressions clearly showed that they were scared, or at least Elfangor and Arbron were. But they weren't talking, so what-  
  
"Hey. Hey!" Chapman said. "You're doing your little telepathy thing and keeping us out. I'm not an idiot."  
  
//This does not involve either of you// said Elfangor sharply.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Chapman stood up and grabbed Elfangor by the shoulder. Elfangor twitched his tail and you could just feel the electric tension between the two. Laughing sardonically, he said, "You don't scare me. I know you can kill us both. But that's not your style is it? Dragging us off across the galaxy is your style."  
  
Despite Chapman's blunt and rude words, I had to agree wholeheartedly. Who did these Andalites think we were? Children?  
  
//We have an emergency,// said Elfangor. //We regret that we cannot take you straight back to your planet. However--//  
  
"However nothing. This little trip involves danger, doesn't it? You boys are in it deep. Like I said, I'm not an idiot (unfortunately, I thought). I can see you three are tense. I can see you're worried. Wherever it is we're going, you're scared. Which means me and the girl here should be afraid, too, right?"  
  
I stood up; it was time to talk my part. I looked directly into Elfangor's eyes and said "Is that true, Elfangor? Are you taking us into danger?"  
  
//Yes, Loren. We are going into terrible danger. If we are taken, the two of you will be killed or enslaved.//  
  
While I stood shocked at this pronouncement, Chapman said, "You're dragging us into a battle and we can't even know what's going on? Is that Andalite fairness?"  
  
If it is, I thought, then we need to introduce these Andalites to Miss Manners straightaway.  
  
Elfangor looked like he wanted to say something more, but Alloran spoke first. //You two aliens have a right to know what you are being "dragged into," as you put it. We are going to a planet of creatures who are allies of the Yeerks. The Yeerks are parasites who seize control of the bodies and mind of other creatures. The Taxxons have been enslaved this way. By their own choice.//  
  
Before I could even being to shudder in disgust, Elfangor added, //The Skrit Na have apparently discovered the long-lost Time Matrix. This is a device that allows people to move forward or backward in time. It is the most dangerous weapon imaginable.//  
  
"Why would a time machine be a weapon?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Duh. I go back in time and change history to wipe you out in the present. I could kill both your parents before they had you, and you'd never exist." Grinning, he said, "Better yet, I could go all the way back in time, back to the prehistoric days and find the earliest ancestors of humans and kill them. The entire human race would cease to exist."  
  
And that's supposed to be a good thing to laugh about?  
  
"I see why you guys are worried. If these Yeerks of yours get this thing, it's bye-bye Andalites."  
  
Elfangor, thoroughly annoyed at Chapman (who wouldn't be?) pushed his face right next to Chapman's and said, //You'd better understand something, human. If it's "bye-bye" Andalites, it'll be "bye-bye" humans, sooner or later. Who do you think keeps the Yeerks from conquering every sentient race in the galaxy? We do.//  
  
Sneering, Chapman said, "Maybe I'm with the wrong aliens. Maybe it's too bad I wasn't grabbed by the Yeerks. They sound like winners."  
  
That did it, Chapman was going down. We couldn't afford to fight with these Andalites! They were our only ticket home, if we upset them badly enough, who knows what they might do? Strand us on some foreign planet or something worse. I opened my mouth to speak, but Alloran spoke first, ironically, laughing.  
  
//You may be right, human. But you'd better hope you're not. I've seen what the Yeerks do to captive planets. I was there when the Yeerks took the Hork- Bajir world. Pray to whatever primitive gods you have, human, that the Yeerks don't ever take your world.//  
  
I made a promise to speak to Chapman as soon as the Andalites were elsewhere. I could take him being pessimistic, but he was not going to ruin my, our only chance of getting home.  
  
//Translation to normal space in one minute.//  
  
I looked around for the source of the sound, but realized it was the computer speaking.  
  
//Okay. We'll be coming out of Z-space fairly close to the Taxxon world. The area will be thick with Yeerk ships. The Jahar has excellent stealth shielding, but we may still be detected. From now on, we are on battle alert,// said Alloran.  
  
//What's the plan? What do we do?// asked Arbron.  
  
Laughing, Alloran said, //What's the plan? We locate the Skrit Na ship. And if it has landed, we go down after it and take back the Time Matrix. Of course we'd be a little obvious walking around as Andalites. So . . .//  
  
Arbron and Elfangor's faces suddenly filled with horror. //Down to the surface of the Taxxon world? You mean . . . sir, are you planning for us to morph Taxxons?//  
  
Morph? What? Were they going to mutate into something?  
  
//You two arisths are going to have to grow up very fast now. I need warriors at my side. Are you ready to be warriors?//  
  
It dawned on me just how serious this situation was as Elfangor said boldly, yet fearfully, //We're ready, Prince Alloran. We are ready to be your warriors. We're not afraid.// 


	6. TAC timeline KA's version: ch 10

TAC: In Loren's POV (KA's timeline: approximately ch.10)  
  
A/N: Well something screwy is happening whenever I put in the normal figures that indicate that an Andalite is speaking, so I'm going to have to represent them as //. I'm glad to be back on this story, I've been soooo busy swimming this summer and have kept falling asleep before I could write anything. Well, anyway, here ya go.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After the "meeting" with the Andalites, they pretty much ignored us. I'm sure Chapman didn't like this, but I was just glad to know what the hell was going on. Chapman was right on that point at least, I grudgingly admitted.  
  
With the Andalites preoccupied and Chapman in one of his moods (which never seemed to go away, I thought ironically), I went over to the window to look out at space.  
  
As I was looking at it, it suddenly turned pure white! White? What happened? Was it some sort of screen that covered the window so that other ships couldn't look inside? I wanted to ask Elfangor, but he was still busy.  
  
I sat around completely bored out of my mind. Funny, isn't it? We were about to go to a different planet and get this "time matrix" thing and could possibly end up dead and here I was, waiting for something to happen.  
  
After a few hours, the window suddenly showed the normal space again. This left me with more questions than before, but the Andalites seemed more tense than ever.  
  
//This will take a precise aim. Which of you two is a better shot?// asked Alloran.  
  
//Arbron is the one who hit the Skirt Na ship,// answered Elfangor.  
  
What? We were going to shoot something? Why?  
  
//Let's see what you can do, Aristh Arbron. We need to hit one engine, but leave the other functioning. And we don't want any unfortunate explosions.//  
  
I hurried to the window as Abron went to the weapons console. After a hum, a pale green beam, like you see on Star Trek shot out into space. I followed the trajectory with my eyes and saw it hit a ship; it looked like it had hit the engines. Oh! So the Andalites wanted to take over the ship and use it to come down. Huh, that should have been pretty obvious from the beginning, Loren, I thought. They can't exactly come down guns blazing to the planet surface.  
  
//Good shooting! They'll waste half and hour trying to figure out what happened and reconfiguring to fly with just one engine. Aristh Elfangor, take us in fast!//  
  
The ship shot forward. I lost balance and tumbled to my feet, but not too badly. I hurried to the window again and saw that we were moving towards the ship.  
  
//Jam their communications,// said Alloran, as Elfangor punched his console.  
  
//A word of advice. Taxxons may be repulsive, but never forget that down in their brains they have a Yeerk. You're dealing with a Yeerk, not just a Taxxon.//  
  
Yikes, that didn't sound good. The Andalites stood near the outer hatch and stood, apparently waiting for it to open. And when it did . . . oh God!  
  
"Chapman! Get back! We don't know what's coming!" I yelled at him. I ran as far as I could to the front of the ship. I suddenly felt extremely helpless. What if the Andalites lost this battle? What would happen to us? I had no weapons.  
  
Frantically, I looked around, looking for something, anything that I could use as a weapon. I spotted a pole-looking thing. I grabbed it and held it in my hands, threateningly.  
  
I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my system but at the same time, I was scared. Scared shitless. Even though the Andalites had told us that we were going to do this, it hadn't seemed real enough, you know? Maybe I was trying to deny that it was happening. Well, forget about that!  
  
//Remember, don't kill them all. We may need to acquire them,// said Alloran.  
  
I broke out of my reverie. The common sense that I possessed suddenly took control. These guys are tough and they've got those phasers in their hands. As anxious as they were, I presently realized that they weren't about to take on something they couldn't handle, right?  
  
In any case, I called out "Good luck!" for, well, good luck.  
  
BOOM! The hatch blew open and there was a rush of wind. I saw for the first time what a "Taxxon" was. At the first sight of them, I almost threw up. They looked like gigantic centipedes, only flesh-color with red jello-like eyes. And the smell, ugh, even as far away as I was, I could smell them immediately.  
  
The Taxxons and the Andalites froze for an instant, which scared the hell out of me. Then, just as quickly, everyone unfroze.  
  
TTTTSSSAAAPPP! A Taxxon fell down!  
  
TTTTSSSAAPPP! Another! TTTTSSSAAAPPP! TTTSSSAAAPPP!  
  
I watched, in horror, at the scene. The air suddenly became baking hot, hotter than the hottest day of the summer. Sparks flew around! I saw some pipes up ahead that sparked and fell down. Covering my head, I crouched down, but continued to watch the battle.  
  
//Stop firing! We'll destroy the ship!// ordered Alloran.  
  
But a Taxxon was headed straight for Elfangor! The Taxxon raised its weapon, but then FWAPP! Elfangor used his tail blade to cut off the arm of the Taxxon.  
  
"SSSRRREEEE-WWWAAARR!" screamed the Taxxon.  
  
After that, there were only two Taxxons left. They moved back, but bent low as they went, eating their fellow dead Taxxons. I felt a wave of revulsion. They were about to die and they couldn't stop themselves from eating their comrades?! What kind of sick species were they?  
  
//All right!// called Arbron. //We got 'em!//  
  
//Shut up, you young fool!// said Alloran sharply.  
  
What was wrong? Weren't the Taxxons beat? But then without warning a new species of alien appeared. It was humanoid, but had a snake-like head and had blades all over its body. It looked like it could win first prize in a vegetable chopping contest.  
  
//Well, well, it's been awhile since I fought Hork-Bajir. I'll take the two big ones in the middle.// said Alloran.  
  
There were four of them. The what was it? Hork-Bajur? They looked as tough, or tougher than the Andalites. I closed my eyes, praying and hoping that the Andalites would be able to take them on and that some other alien wouldn't show up after those aliens.  
  
FWAPP! SLASH! FWAPP! SLASH!  
  
The noise of the battle was unnerving and though I tried, I couldn't help but keep my eyes open after it started, I crouched, rooted on the spot.  
  
At first the Hork-Bajir fought back as well or better than the Andalites, but the tide turned against them. I could see that it was especially due to Elfangor. He fought like a demon, cracking his tail blade so fast that I couldn't follow it.  
  
He struck at one of Alloran's opponents when Alloran was out-flanked. He struck when Arbron was knocked to the floor. He struck at his own opponent.  
  
FWAPP! FWAPP! FWAPP!  
  
The battle was over. Elfangor was panting from the battle. He looked scared, his eyes wide with fright. The poor guy. He ran back to our ship and fell to his knees. I ran forward and took him in my arms.  
  
"It's okay, Elfangor, it's okay." 


	7. TAC timeline KA's version: ch 11

The Andalite Chronicles: Loren's POV (KA's timeline approximately ch.11)  
  
A/N: So sorry guys for not updating earlier, but these past two weeks have been crazy for me. My dad just got back home from Kuwait (he's been there since March) and now he's gone to Pennsylvania for two weeks for his "war army college" thing. Plus my g-ma just broke her leg and she had to have surgery. I'm also going on a mission to Mexico tomorrow and I'll be gone for about a week or so, but I'll be taking my notebook and things so I'll be able to have more chapters written, so expect a few more chapters next week! (This is more of the fun part for me since the next few chapters I have a bit more space to write what I want and still staying within the story guidelines). Okay, well here you go, as always, please read and tell me what you think, thanks!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"It's okay Elfangor, it's okay." I had my arms wrapped around Elfangor as though I were a mother comforting her child. But suddenly Elfangor ripped himself out of my arms and shook his head, as though he couldn't believe he had just hugged me.  
  
I guess Andalites aren't big on touchy feely stuff. Still, I asked him, "Are you okay?"  
  
//Yes. Of course. I'm fine,// he said a bit roughly.  
  
Okay, okay. He looked just like dad when dad got back from Vietnam. Distant and afraid, as though he couldn't believe what he'd done in war. That scared me. I'd seen first hand what happens to people like that and I hoped Elfangor would be able to snap out of his funk.  
  
I sighed and then turned over to Arbron. He was bleeding on his arm! I went to him, tearing some of my shirt for a bandage. I looked at the gash. While I didn't know that much about nursing, I did know enough that to stop the bleeding, you had to apply pressure.  
  
Alloran came over and just barely glanced Arbron's arm. //You'll be okay, Aristh. Go back to the weapons station. We've just started here. We have to fly this Yeerk crate down to the planet. Aristh Elfangor, you take the helm. The controls are more primitive than our own ships, but-- He stopped, glaring at Arbron and Elfangor.  
  
Couldn't the guy see that both of them were still going on about the battle? Have a little sympathy, mister?  
  
But his face did soften. //It's your first time. You fought well. Both of you. It's always hard the first time. And it never gets easy. But I need you both. Now.//  
  
Better, I thought, but the guy could use some more lessons.  
  
Elfangor nodded, //Yes, Prince Alloran. I'll take the helm.//  
  
//You. Alien,// he said to me. //Get back into the Jahar. We'll be away for awhile. Don't touch anything.//  
  
I looked back at the ship and hesitated. I knew exactly what Chapman would do, or would try to do as soon as the Andalites were gone.  
  
//What is it?// asked Elfangor.  
  
I hesitated a bit more. What would the Andalites think if I told him that Chapman was going to try to take over the ship? And then, would I stop him? What if these Andalites never did come back and we were stranded?  
  
Finally, I said, "Look, tell me the truth. Swear by whatever it is that is really important to you. Swear that you're going to take Chapman and me back to Earth."  
  
//Of course we are. As soon as we can,// he said.  
  
I sighed. Might as well tell him the whole deal. "Look, it's Chapman. I'm sure he's a nice guy (well, that's a stretch) and all, really . . ."  
  
//You don't trust him.//  
  
"If you leave the two of us here on the Jahar, he'll try something. I know he will. And I know you think that we're too primitive to be able to fly your ship or whatever, but don't count on it. Chapman doesn't like you." There. I said it. Bluntly.  
  
//Yes, I got that impression.// (Was that a joke? Who knew?) //But we can tell the ship's computer not to allow him to do anything. He won't be able to fly the ship or use the communications. It will be all right.//  
  
He looked around quickly over at Alloran and Arbron, who were preoccupied. He handed me one of the phasers. //Here. Take this. Hide it under your clothing. Use it if Chapman makes trouble for you. It is set to level two. Just point it and squeeze the trigger.//  
  
I took it and put it under my shirt, lucky it was baggy. "Listen . . . good luck down on the planet. Whatever you're doing down there." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I meant is as some sort of a "kiss the heroes off" type of thing, but strangely it didn't feel that way at all.  
  
We looked into each others eyes, in a reverie, until Alloran said, //Aristh Elfangor? Whenever you have the time to join us . . .//  
  
Elfangor snapped his head away, as though from a shock. //Ready sir! Preparing to sever the connection with the Jahar.//  
  
The hatch started to close and as Elfangor hurried through it to the other ship, I waved goodbye.  
  
As soon as the hatch was closed, though, who do you know but a voice smirked, "So you have a crush on an alien? Great choice, Loren."  
  
I whirled around. "Crush? What are you talking about?! I don't have a crush on Elfangor!"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Better watch out, who knows what your children will look like."  
  
"You are the most infuriating-ARGH!" I stood there, staring at Chapman who was leering at me. I never wanted more than any moment before to make him shut up using whatever measures necessary.  
  
Instead, I closed my eyes. Just think of him as a little kid, Loren. He's just a little kid trying to get you upset; that's his whole purpose in life at the moment, much as you don't like that.  
  
After a few calming thoughts like that, I opened my eyes. "I'm going to my room to take a nap. Please don't bother me."  
  
Of course, I wasn't. I was going to try to spy on him to see if he was going to do something, but no need for him to know that. I turned on my heel, going to my sleeping quarters.  
  
"Well, I'll wake you when you start moaning about Elfangor in your sleep!"  
  
A/N: Yeah, it's kinda short, but I'll make the next chapters longer, I promise! 


	8. TAC timeline KA's version: ch 16

The Andalite Chronicles: In Loren's POV  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry guys! It's been a crazy life right now for me,,,,,but I'm going to start being regular again with this,,,,sorry again for the lateness!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I walked towards my "room" forcing myself not to look back at Chapman, though the temptation was terrible. Once inside, I cautiously looked out and made my way back down the hall.  
  
I felt like one of those detectives looking for trouble, actually, but it wasn't "fun" at all--if I was right and Chapman would try and do something, there was real danger because we were billions of miles away from our home and right above a planet full of unpleasant aliens.  
  
Why, oh why did I have to be stuck with someone who was so ornery and disagreeable? Anybody else, anybody. My mom, some Soviet Union communist guy, or even Daniel (who was also extremely annoying, but dumb). I sighed quietly.  
  
A few feet before I entered the "main" room where the Andalites had their meeting, I saw Chapman. He looked like he was just chilling, basically. He had his legs stretched out and his elbows on the grass. Nothing suspicious at all.  
  
Still, I decided to wait there to see if he would do anything. How long I must've waited, it was several hours, but he didn't move. I found myself starting to fall asleep.  
  
Stay awake! You have to stay awake! But why? the other half my mind asked. Why did I have to stay awake again? Something about . . . about Chap--chap . . . don't fight it, fall asleep. You deserve it; you've been up for an entire day . . . just let it go . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Awake yet, Miss Spy?"  
  
A kick was delivered to my back. My eyes snapped open. "O-mph!" I couldn't speak! My mouth was bound! And . . . my body was too! I couldn't move my arms or legs!  
  
I looked wildly around and saw Chapman over me, holding the phaser that Elfangor had given me!  
  
"Oh, surprised, huh? Oh, Loren, you're so gullible. Did you really think that I'd believe you when you said you were going to your room to take a nap?"  
  
Rage filled me. How could I have been so stupid! But more rage came and I directed it at Chapman. I writhed on the floor, struggling desperate against the ropes that bound me.  
  
"A bit feisty, are we? While you were waiting for me to do something so that you could try to overtake me, I waited as well, but in wait for you to attack me. Never did I think that you'd actually fall asleep! And more kudos to you, I discovered this nice weapon under your shirt. May I give you my greatest thanks?"  
  
I felt uncontrollable fury at him but more at myself. Then, as quickly as it had come, the rage and fury was replaced with fear.  
  
What was he going to do with me?!  
  
Chapman must have seen the anger turn to fear in my eyes because he said, "Not so macho now, eh Loren? Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm not going to hurt you--badly." He kept putting emphasis on "I'm." What did that mean?  
  
He reached down and removed my mouth gag. "Anything to say for yourself?"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! What ARE you going to do?!"  
  
"What am I going to do? I'm tired of being some aliens little pet. I'm going to see if I can make some deals with these other aliens."  
  
"You idiot! You think they're going to make a deal with you?! They're going to kill you, that's what they're going to do!"  
  
"Not if I give them something they want badly enough," he said, smirking.  
  
"You have nothing that they could possibly want," I said.  
  
He came down close to my face and almost whispering, said, "Oh yeah? How about an entire species for them to take? An entire planet full of resources?"  
  
What? He wanted to sell out our planet?!  
  
"What do you think about that, Loren?"  
  
I drew my head forward and spat on his face. "There. That's what I think of you. You're a disgrace to the entire human civilization. You're lower than-- than the Nazis and the Communists!"  
  
He wiped his face, anger contorting through it. He stood up and suddenly, without warning, kicked me hard in the stomach!  
  
"Ow! Stop tha--"  
  
He kicked me again, this time in the face. He kicked and kicked until all I saw was darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake up, sweetheart, it's time to get the show on the road."  
  
Somebody was dragging me across the floor. "Mom? What's--"  
  
A kick was delivered to my back. "Shut up!"  
  
In a flash, I remembered what had happened to her. I had been knocked unconscious . . . and was still bound. The coils were burning into my skin now, they hurt terribly.  
  
Chapman was pushing me towards a ramp that led . . . outside! Outside? Had we landed? Was Chapman really going to do it? Oh my god, I thought.  
  
He rolled me down the ramp into a dusty environment. I squirmed to get a better look, but wished I hadn't as soon as I got a clear look. We were surrounded by those aliens that Elfangor and the other Andalites had fought earlier and those slug things.  
  
My heart raced and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me, even though it was useless as I was bound. Chapman picked me up and then threw me at one of the aliens with the blades all over it.  
  
"That's what I have to trade," he said. "A planet full of . . . that." 


	9. TAC timeline KA's version: ch 17

The Andalite Chronicles: In Loren's POV  
  
A/N: Yikes, this is the hard chapter for me to write,,,,,poor Loren! Anyway, as always, I'd love your constructive criticism, please!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I was in an impossible situation. Trapped on an alien planet, betrayed by the only human in millions of light years, probably. Bound in rope and about to be given off as a trade.  
  
I was terrified. How had it come to this? How could I just a few days ago be worrying about the coming school year? It seemed as though that life was part of a life I hadn't seen in years.  
  
I shuddered as the Hork-Bajir in charge yelled something in his language and some other Hork-Bajir came forward towards me. With its wrist blades, it cut the ropes off of my legs and my mouth. That was some relief at least; my legs were extremely sore and there were bruises from where the rope had cut into them.  
  
But as soon as he cut the ropes, he yanked me up by my hair! I screamed in pain as he put me on my feet where I wobbled unstably on the ground. On the ground I saw clumps of my hair from where its wrist blades had cut off. My beautiful hair!  
  
I wanted to break down and cry but I didn't have the energy to because the Hork-Bajir started pushing me to march in front of him as soon as I was up.  
  
Elfangor?! Come save me please! I looked around wildly for him.  
  
I stopped looking around and marched forward, fresh hope within me. Maybe I wasn't going to die after all.  
  
But you're not going to get me now? I can't go on like this, Elfangor! I thought silently.  
  
You're going to have to, Loren Hunter, I told myself. If you don't, it's all over for you. Just push it away; don't think about death just yet. Optimists live longer than pessimists do.  
  
I clung to that sentiment as tightly as I could; it was all I had, even if it wasn't much. With a sense of renewed strength and determination, I marched forward with the Hork-Bajir and kept my head up high.  
  
We walked for a few dozen yards to a . . . subway? It looked like a cross between a subway and a train, but no regular tracks. The Hork-Bajir shoved me inside but allowed Chapman to come in of his own accord.  
  
He still had that look of arrogance and smugness. The Hork-Bajir in charge was accompanying him and they were trying to understand each other through sign language, apparently.  
  
"You need hosts, don't you?" He indicated me and then held up his fingers.  
  
The Hork-Bajir talked in his language excitedly and attempted to tell Chapman something that left both of us clueless.  
  
"Plan not working, slime ball?"  
  
"Shut up, Loren. I'm in charge here."  
  
He pointed to me at the Hork-Bajir and mimed hitting something. That the Hork-Bajir could understand and he yelled at one of his subordinates.  
  
Slash! A Hork-Bajir scraped my arm and gave me a six-inch gash on my arm. It started bleeding profusely.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Slash! Another gash on the other arm. There was blood now dripping on the floor. It hurt so bad that it was all I could do to keep standing.  
  
"That'll teach you to smart-mouth me, Loren. Leave the smart remarks for someone else because I'm the only smart person around here."  
  
"Yeah, well a few more gashes like these and I'll bleed to death, Chapman. Then where would your precious plans be? They'd infest YOU with their bodies and YOU would be trapped."  
  
Chapman lost his composure for a minute, but put on his mask of supreme indifference soon after. "You make a good point, Loren. Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought you were."  
  
Again he tried to communicate with the lead Hork-Bajir and mimed putting a bandage on his arms and indicated me.  
  
The Hork-Bajir shook his head, saying something angrily in his own language, all while I was dripping blood on the floor that wouldn't stop. Oh God, the gash must've hit a vein or an artery. I really will bleed to death!  
  
"She'll die, you fool!" He pretended to die, rolling his tongue out and closing his eyes.  
  
Finally the Hork-Bajir got it. He yelled for another Hork-Bajir who came and applied a yellowish liquid on my gashes. Almost instantly the gashes healed up, but the pain was still there. In the process, the Hork-Bajir also cut the ropes that bound my hands and I rubbed my wrists and felt the wounds on my arms. There was a jagged line where the gash had been, but at least the blood had been stopped.  
  
"Don't even try to run away, Loren, or I'll have my dimwit friends here fry you before you get two steps, you understand?"  
  
"I'm not going to win any races in this body any time soon. But you'll be the first one I'll 'fry' once I get out of here."  
  
He laughed derisively. "Reality check Loren: I'm the one in charge."  
  
"Oh really, Chapman? Then what're they doing to you right now?" I said, as two Hork-Bajir came up behind him as the subway slash train came to a stop.  
  
I looked out the window. There was a huge dirty lake in the middle of the dust out there and huge cages full of Hork-Bajir.  
  
"Let go of me! I'm the one helping you, you moron!"  
  
The lead Hork-Bajir put on what could only be recognized as an amused smile and said some words in his own language.  
  
They dragged him outside and another Hork-Bajir grabbed me as well and took me outside. We were marched to a long pier that was low on the surface of the lake and I watched as the Hork-Bajir holding Chapman forced his head down in the sludge.  
  
In horror I watched as what looked like a slug slithered in his ear. My two Hork-Bajir started to drag me to the pier.  
  
"NO! NOO! Let go of me!" I kicked and struggled with all of the strength that I had left in me. "LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARDS!"  
  
One of them picked me up over their shoulder and I punched and kicked and even bit it. Nothing seemed to have an effect on it. I had heard once that if you go limp, it's harder for the person to carry you. I tried that, but apparently the Hork-Bajir was too strong anyway.  
  
But I did have an edge then. He thought I had stopped fighting. He was about to lay me down on the pier when I suddenly vaulted off his shoulder into the lake!  
  
Splash! I landed in the sludge and started to swim for it, deep underwater. All around me I could feel the slugs as they swam around.  
  
I decided that my only chance would be to stay underwater because if I tried to swim to the edge and make a run for it, surely they'd catch up with me. In my mind I should've realized that staying underwater wasn't a great option either, but I realized my mistake too late when I had to come up to the surface to breathe.  
  
Before I could come up to the surface, though, I heard another splash! I forced my eyes open and saw Chapman coming for me!  
  
Terrified, I tried to swim away, but I was so tired and Chapman was a better swimmer than I was. He caught up with me easily and grabbed me around my waist.  
  
"Nice try, alien. We'll soon have one of us in you and then you'll behave."  
  
I tried to kick him where it hurts, but he was too fast and punched me in the face! I went limp, reeling from the punch and everything went dark. 


	10. TAC timeline KA's version: ch 24

A/N: Hey guys,,,,what can I say? Excuses, excuses. But at least I'm back! For awhile, at least! Anyway, please R/R, with any constructive criticism, I'm looking back at the last chapter and going "Bleh",,,,I might have to re- do that one, it sounds a bit too dramatic, what do you think? Anyway, here you go!  
  
The Andalite Chronicles: In Loren's POV  
  
Chapter 12  
  
My mind gradually came into consciousness.  
  
//Good, I can finally move this fine body of yours.//  
  
What?! My eyes were open and I tried to stand up, but I couldn't!  
  
//What's a matter, human? Can't seem to move?//  
  
I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't move either! //Who ARE you and what's wrong with my body?!//  
  
I renewed my efforts to move but nothing would move, not even my eyes.  
  
"Is she awake yet?" Chapman!  
  
I felt my own mouth move without my intent and speak words. "Yes, this body has regained consciousness."  
  
My own mouth! I tried to scream but it was no use.  
  
//Nice try, human. My name is Erass Two-Four-Nine and you're never going to escape me, no matter how hard you try.//  
  
"Well, let's get on with it," said Chapman impatiently, but no, it wasn't Chapman was it? Oh Lord!  
  
//God? You humans have a God?//  
  
//I WANT MY BODY BACK!//  
  
My mouth laughed. "Sorry, Loren, you're never going to "get" your body back. The Yeerks are in control now, though you put up quite a display out there in the Yeerk pool."  
  
"Erass! We have work to do. If you can't follow along then you may find yourself at the short end of a Kandrona ray."  
  
"Yes, sub-visser." It was unbelievable. My body stood up to walk and I was powerless! I'd been hurt before playing softball; even had a broken wrist, but never had I felt such complete helplessness. I couldn't even move my freakin' eyes!  
  
//Yes, there you have it, Loren. You'll never move your eyes or these excellent arms of yours. You are mine. And later we'll have control over the rest of your people and make the Yeerk Empire better than the Andalites and we'll soon rule the galaxy-//  
  
//Shut the hell up! Get OUT of my body!// I struggled, mind against mind, but it was like trying to move a cement wall! After awhile, I stopped, mind exhausted. It seemed impossible to resist.  
  
//Impossible? Yes, and also more like futile to resist. You'll never win, human.//  
  
Was he thinking my thoughts? I couldn't bear it!  
  
//Yes, I can see everything about you, play any memory in your head. I know everything that you know.//  
  
As if to try to prove it to me, he "played" a clip in my head. It was at my first tee ball game. Oh God. This was when . . . RRRRIIIIPPPP! I watched as I remembered the horrible embarrassment as I bent over and my pants ripped in two! Everyone laughing at me!  
  
//Heh, nice memory, human. Any more?//  
  
The torment! This guy could play any memory in my head; my most embarrassing moments in life, my most intimate memories over and over . . . though that was nothing next to the thought of never having control of my body again.  
  
It was worse than being a slave . . . at least slaves could work on their own accord and think their own private thoughts without anyone barging into their thoughts.  
  
"Erass! From my human host, I have learned much about these creatures' home planets and I wish to validate it before sending my report."  
  
"Yes, sub-visser. From what this host knows, there are literally billions of these humans on their home planet. They are very diverse and divided in that they have over a hundred of what they call "countries." These "countries" are separate places that govern their own people. The host that I have comes from one of the more prominent countries."  
  
"Yes, yes. Go on."  
  
"She has an aware mind and is to be considered intelligent, though nowhere near our own Yeerks' intellect. These arms that she has are very strong which make up for the other general weaknesses and has very good balance considering that these humans are without any type of tail or extra legs."  
  
"We will use these creatures as our class-five hosts and I will be promoted to full-visser!"  
  
A wave of loathing swept through my system, but it wasn't me who was doing it. The Yeerk?  
  
//He is an arrogant fool who only cares about rising through the system. Never mind that I've helped him countless times to cover up his blunders.//  
  
//No, I don't much fancy him . . . Or you, you filthy thing!// This time a wave of loathing came through my body, but on my own accord. So I could still have my own feelings?  
  
//Yes; that is the one thing you have left in your now pathetic life, human. Your thoughts and feelings, but they won't get you anywhere.//  
  
Wrong! You're wrong! You're only nothing and pathetic if you don't have your feelings and thoughts . . . even if you have control over your body. There's nothing to live for without your aspirations and hopes.  
  
//And what's your hope, human? That you'll be free someday? Your Andalite friend-//  
  
But he stopped and opened my mouth to speak again. "Sub-visser! What of the Andalite situation?"  
  
Chapman's face became amused. "We know the "real" reason why these Andalites came here for reasons that I cannot discuss so publicly. The revelation alone, I promise you, will be enough to ensure my advancement to the lower half of the visser hierarchy."  
  
Does this guy ever shut up about his advancement?  
  
//Never.//  
  
I wasn't talking to you!  
  
//Too bad.//  
  
"Sub-visser, there is one more new piece of news that may interest you about the Andalites. The one called Elfangor that escaped has said to this human that he will rescue her and she believes him. They have formed a strong relationship together."  
  
"An Andalite and a human?" said the sub-visser incredulously. He stopped for a moment, apparently searching through Chapman's memories. "Yes, my host has also concluded that. Well, well. We may be able to kill two birds with one stone."  
  
What was he talking about? Elfangor and me? No way! I didn't have romantic feelings for him! He was nice and all, but he was an alien!  
  
//I know, that's what makes it so interesting human. Imagining . . .//  
  
Shut up! I'm tired of listening to you!  
  
//Sorry, can't do that, now wait a second, I take that back, I'm NOT sorry for doing that. It's quite enjoyable.//  
  
ARGH! Wait a second, he couldn't turn me off then either, right? Well then.  
  
//This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll sing it forever and ever and ever just because! This is the song that never ends . . .//  
  
After a few renditions, I started to wear on the Yeerk.  
  
//SHUT UP THAT DAMN NOISE!//  
  
//Hey! My voice isn't terrible! Oh wait, you took control of it, didn't you, you slimy shithole. Hmm. THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS . . .//  
  
After awhile it got boring even for me. But that's what I was, bored. I suppose I should have felt terrified because of my current situation and for my fellow humans back on Earth but another part of my mind shut it down for awhile. I had been so emotionally drained for the past few hours, even days.  
  
The last time this happened, it was right before final exams. I had been studying very late each night until one morning I walked into class and was so "off-the-wall-bouncing" that my teacher was convinced I was on drugs. I guess it was kind of a defense-mechanism that was enacted when my brain finally told my body, "Enough! No more grueling knowledge!"  
  
It was particularly fun singing the song over and over, making it hard for Erass to concentrate on the sub-visser who was making plans but my brain's phase of non-troublesome thoughts vanished after awhile.  
  
I forced myself to think of something, anything that I could do that would help me escape but realized ironically that Erass could "hear" every thought that I had, making it impossible to surprise him.  
  
I decided to wait and watch (as the two things I could physically do) to see what would happen.  
  
"Now our plans are all set, Erass," the sub-visser was saying.  
  
"Shall we go now then?" my mouth answered.  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
Our bodies walked out of the "meeting place" where all of the discussions had taken place. The sub-visser had found out about a Taxxon rebellion that would be held soon and hoped that Elfangor would come back to the Jahar, finding us and believing us to be free.  
  
Would Elfangor be fool enough to not realize that the Yeerks had infested us? I hoped not. Elfangor was my only hope at this point; I couldn't live much longer like this. I wasn't the kind of person to be locked up, especially within the confines of my own mind.  
  
"Give me liberty or give me death!" Patrick Henry said once. If I knew that my life was going to be like this forever, I would gladly take death in lieu of my life.  
  
We got to the Jahar and waited, standing in the open hatch.  
  
Then, Taxxons everywhere! They came out of a huge hole in the ground and poured out onto the ground! I heard shrieks of surprise and cries of pain as the Hork-Bajir slashed them apart and the Taxxons eating each other!  
  
It was worse than anything I had ever seen. Pure cannibalism, that's what these creatures were! How could they do such a thing?!  
  
On and on this went until a BANG! came out of the hole. Edrass moved my eyes to see what it was . . . A car! With . . . Elfangor! 


	11. TAC timeline KA's version: ch 5 and 6

**The Andalite Chronicles: In Loren's POV**

**Chapter 3 (Aproximately chapter 5 and 6 in KA's TAC version)**

The aliens, no, they were called "Andalites," took me over to their ship, (I guess that's what it was) after they dealt with those Skritch Noses or whatever those things were.

When they went over to go get the other guy, I thought about my choices. Something inside me trusted these aliens, even though I knew nothing about them. Or maybe I just trusted them with my freedom on an impulse. Who knows? With these thoughts in mind, the Andalites came back carrying the other guy.

"Uhn," he moaned. He had a cut one his forehead that was still bleeding.

_Poor guy_. I went over to him and knelt down beside him. "Hey, kid, you okay?"

He opened his eyes and looked over at the Andalites strangely. "What happened?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Now we have a different bunch of aliens. Who'da guessed there were so many people zipping around outer space?" I looked at his cut again. "Are you okay? That big cockroach popped you pretty good back there."

You have nothing to fear, Elfangor said. You are safe now.

I almost laughed at that. I mean, imagine being kidnapped by aliens and then waking up with another bunch and them trying to comfort you. Great comfort, huh?

He didn't say anything but felt his cut on his head and then stood up, facing the Andalites.

I am Elfangor. This is Arbron. We are Andalites. We will return you to your home planet, said Elfangor.

"Telepathy. You use telepathy to talk," the guy said. I hadn't thought of that, but it made sense now, thinking about it. And me being the supposed Star Trek geek! I should've come up with that. Ignoring me and sizing up the Andalites, he continued. "That tail is a weapon, isn't it? Is it poisonous or does it just cut?"

I politely told you my name, human. Now, I require YOUR name, Elfangor said.

"My name is Hedrick, actually. But I prefer my last name. Most people call me by my last name: Chapman."

I decided to try to break up the tense situation. "I think these Andalites are okay. At least they're better-looking than the last bunch. And they've promised to--"

"Shut up. I'm not interested in the opinion of a kid," he interrupted me.

How dare he? Did _he_ do anything to set us free? "Kid? Hey, you big jerk, who was it that got the weapon after the ship stopped moving? ME. And who was cringing in the back, begging for mercy? YOU. And anyway, I'd be surprised if you're even a year older than me."

Hah! He gave off a deep blush. Maybe that would teach him some manners.

"And now it seems that your heroics were pointless. We're prisoners again. And I have a feeling that we won't be grabbing guns away from these Andalites." Suddenly he jumped forward at Elfangor, trying to grab the gun! FWAPP! I didn't see it, but somehow Elfangor got his tail blade up against Chapman's throat.

Instead of being frightened, he laughed. "See that? See how fast he was? Couldn't even see that tail move. What did you say your species is called? Andalites? Well, I have a feeling that you guys are a little more dangerous than you pretend to be, despite all your polite talk and promises."

Was this guy nuts? Either way, if the Andalites were friendly or not, we certaintly didn't want to get them ticked off! I was about to say someting, but Elfangor looked very embarrassed about what happened. As though it was his fault. I promised myself a private talk with Chapman once we were alone. This guy could screw us both over!

The rest of the ride to the Andalite's ship was pretty quiet. I couldn't blame the Andalite's though; Chapman was so rude and ungrateful to them.

Anyway, the Andalite's ship was much bigger than those other alien's ship. It looked something like an upside down palm tree. There was a long shaft with a clear dome on the bottom. I didn't get a good chance to look though because we went straight to the shaft.

We went inside the shaft and it looked just like a long hallway except, of course, there were Andalite's moving about it. Arbron went to announce our presence, but came back and said that everyone was too busy right now.

What should we do with them? Elfangor asked.

Let's just give them a tour. Take them down to the dome. Arbron suggested.

They led the way down to the end of the shaft. There was a straight drop to the dome. How did we get to the dome? Just fall down?

Okay, this part is a little tricky, Elfangor said. You just walk naturally along the curving floor. I know it looks like you're walking off the edge of a cliff, but the artificial gravity will move with you.

I stepped cautiously forward. Even with Elfangor's reassurances, I was still hesitant. There's nothing that can completely take away basic human instincts but I ended up closing my eyes and I walked forward. Suddenly I was on the other side, still upright! I laughed out loud, feeling as though I had just cheated fate. What wouldn't Earth give for this kind of technology?

Then I looked around and cried out, "It's huge! It's like a whole park in here! Trees. Grass. Flowers. Wow." I was amazed. I didn't think that such a thing could exist in space, a regular Central Park, but here I was.

You have these kinds of things on your planet? Elfangor asked me.

"Well, similar. Our trees are almost always green," I said. "And the grass is all green, too." With another look around, I added "More green than this, I mean, not so much blue. And no red." It was beautiful though, maybe even prettier than Earth's parks. It was so much more colorful.

If you are hungry, please feel free to eat as much as you like, Elfangor said.

Huh? I couldn't see any vegetables or fruit trees.

"Eat what?" Chapman asked.

Elfangor waved his hand to indicate the park. We have seventeen species of grass in thirty different flavors.

"Grass? You eat grass?" I asked.

Chapman nodded. "That's why you have the dome, isn't it? You graze. Like horses or cows. Only you don't have mouths. So how do you eat?"

Wait a minute, you eat with your mouths? Arbron asked.

I looked at him strangely, as Chapman said what I was thinking. "How else are you going to eat?"

With your hooves like any sensible creature, Arbron said. Then he laughed, which is interesting to watch in an Andalite. His eyes twinkled mischievously. Do you mean that Earth humans walk around pressing their mouths to the ground to eat? He turned to Elfangor. Okay, now even you have to admit THAT would be funny to see.

Funny? Why the majority of the animals on Earth ate that way, through mouths. It was hard to imagine otherwise. Did the majority of aliens really eat with their feet?

"Well, we don't necessarily eat grass," Chapman explained. "Most of our food is meat. You know, eating dead animals' meat that's been cooked."

I changed the subject quickly. If these Andalites were really only grass-eaters, what would they think of us as meat eaters? Granted, we were truly omnivores, but still, who knows what an alien might do. If we met intelligent cows in space, we'd probably be dead by now, I thought ironically.

"Do you mind if I take my shoes off? We've been cooped up in that Skritchy Nose flying saucer. It'd be nice to walk on the grass." With no objections, I sat down on the grass. But as soon as I tried to take off my shoe, Elfangor yelled at me.

What are you doing? Stop that! Stop! Why are you hurting yourself?

I stopped, a bit freaked by his yelling. "What? What are you yelling about?"

You're going to hurt yourself, and I don't think our doctors know how to help humans, Elfangor said.

I sat there, holding my shoe still on my foot. Suddenly, I figured it out. I laughed and said "These aren't hooves, Elfangor. They're shoes. See?" I untied my shoe and took it off.

Noooo! Ahhhh! shouted the two Andalites.

I ignored them and took off my sock. Eww. It was all smelly from being worn for so long. I flexed my toes. "See? This is my foot. We don't have hooves. And we wear shoes over our feet. See? They keep the rocks or whatever from hurting our feet."

They stared at me, a bit weirded out, I think. Well, fair enough. It's not like any other animals on Earth wear shoes, certainly not our horses, which were the closest thing on Earth that resembled the Andalites. I stood up and started a quick sprint across the dome. I turned my head and called to them. "Come on!"

"Feels . . . good . . . to stretch . . . my muscles," I said as I started to slow down, breathing a little heavy. With my momentum, I twirled around, my hair flying around my face. "I was sure I was going to die on that flying saucer," I said. "But here I am! Amazing." I looked around at the park again.

I guess this all seems very strange. Elfangor said.

I gave a little chuckle. "Oh, yeah. Strange isn't the half of it. This is a beautiful tree. Pink leaves. Incredible." It was very pretty. It looked so exotic, as though it could be on one of those tropical islands in the Pacific Ocean.

It's called a therant tree. It's in its creast phase. Do you see the way the grasses become more gelasic and less escalic as they grow near? That is because--

I had touched one of the branches, testing its strength, and then pulled myself up, stretching my muscles. Elfangor looked amazed. As he stared, Arbron and Chapman caught up with us. I laughed; I couldn't help it. If they were humans, I was sure their jaws would have been dropped right now.

Very strong arms! said Arbron. Can you imagine lifting your whole body up with your arms?

To me, it didn't seem like a huge feat, but I guess if you were of such big stature, like the Andalites, it'd be very hard.

That skin is very strange. It's almost as if it's not attached, Elfangor remarked.

I let myself drop back down to the ground. What skin?

"It's not skin," Chapman explained. "It's called clothing. Like the artificial hooves? This is artificial skin. It keeps us warm."

I almost laughed at that. Sure, to keep us warm, plus that other factor, that oh so tiny reason that we don't want to see everyone all naked! I smiled.

You're cold?

"No. But that's why we have clothing. To keep us warm in cold places."

Why would you be in cold places? Elfangor asked.

Chapman shrugged. "Parts of Earth are very cold. Parts of it are so cold you'd die without many layers of clothing." Plus the fact that 80 year old men and women are just not pretty to look at, my mind added.

But why do you live in those places? asked Elfangor, still curious.

Chapman smiled sardonically. "We're not going to be kept out of a place just because the weather's bad. We adapt. We grab whatever's available and make the best of it." _Sounds like_ _New York_. "At least that's my motto: Grab what you can."

Elfangor started to ask Chapman something else, but another Andalite came up and told Arbron that he was to go be debriefed. Aristh Arbron, report to the debriefing officers. Aristh Elfangor, put the humans in a holding room. He walked briskly away, with a definite air of seniority over Elfangor and Arbron.

As Elfangor led Chapman and I to this "holding room" I couldn't help but wonder: Will we really get home? And if we do, how will we explain everything?


End file.
